


Harmony

by FoxyKitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ginny Bashing, Hogwarts, Multi, Other, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyKitty/pseuds/FoxyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tempestas Snow is a 15 year old orphaned witch, she has been home schooled using the Seattle School of Witchcraft home program, but she has made the choice of switching to Hogwarts, mainly because it's a boarding school and she is sick of all the bullies in the orphanage. Could adventures be in store for Tempest? Possibly love? She hopes for the former of the two</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or the characters except for my OC(s), I am not making money off of this and all the credit goes to J.K Rowling, also I don't know how the potions are made and just looked up potion names and ingredients and chose random ones, sorry

I set my quill down and sighed as I stretched and flexed my hand, I've been writing for about an hour straight and can cause your hand to cramp up. I'm working on a sequel from my book 'Tabitha's Secret Code' it's a mystery and people really seem to like it, even wizards have been selling it in their stores, I have other books I had done and were quite popular in both the muggle world and the magical world. I turned my head slightly when I heard foot steps nearing the door and quickly waved my hand over my work and it flew into my folder in my bookshelf, if your using wandless magic nobody can track you for using underage magic

BANG!

I cringed lightly when I heard the door bang into the wall and looked annoyed at Amber Jackson and Melissa Smith, my 2 favorite bitches, note the sarcasm "Whatcha doing Ugly?" Amber said smirking while Melissa giggled, I rolled my amethyst eyes "You guys need to think of better insults, ugly got old a year ago." Both of them glared at me "We have retard!" Melissa yelled, I snorted and turned to them in my spinning chair "That got old in 4th grade." I stood and made my way past them "Don't just walk away from us! Just because your going to some stupid boarding school doesn't make you better than us!" I glanced back at their pissed off expressions "Your right, I'm better than you because I'm not a bully." I turned back around and continued my way to the kitchen.

I snuck into the kitchen and grabbed an apple before sneaking back to my room, thankfully the bitches were gone, though they trashed my room, I shook my head annoyed and waved my hands around the room, mentally placing all my stuff back and smiled as it worked, I love magic. I locked my door and walked up to my bookshelf and took out a Potions book, it's a cool subject, sure it's kinda gross but I think of it as making soup. I laid on my bed and opened it, looking for one that I might want to make. I giggled evilly when I came across the Babbling Potion, I looked to the ingredients "Bat Wings, check, Eel eyes, check," I continued mumbling out potion ingredients until I smacked my bed "Dang it! I'm out of Flitterbloom." I put my book down and was about to call my owl Storm to go pick up some ingredients for me when a different owl flew through my window, I raised an eyebrow when it just dropped off a large package then flew off, I picked the thick yellow package up and smiled brightly when I saw that it was from Hogwarts, I quickly opened it. I was accepted into Hogwarts and a Professor would come by to take me to the train station, I already had everything on the list but decided to head to Floxglove, it's like Diagon Alley but WAY bigger.

I stepped out of the phone booth and saw the bright banners and shops of Floxglove, and headed straight for Lisa Velca's Bookshop first, it's usually not as crowded. I picked out a few book then headed for the apothecary. As I walked out I spotted the pet shop right across from me, I already had an owl but, I guess I'll look around.

I cringed as I walked past the spiders, I don't like spiders, and hurried to the other side of the shop. I smiled and pet a tabby cat as I walked by it, I'm in the feline section, maybe I should get a cat? I wanted something exotic, something most people don't have, my amethyst eyes zeroed in on a small white fur ball inside of a small cage, I got on my knees and leaned in closer to it, it lifted it's head and turned to me, it was a white lion cub, it had  bright sapphire eyes and a tuff of cream colored fur at the tip of it's tail "How cute," I cooed and it tilted it's head before standing up and walking closer to me "Your beautiful." I said when I saw that the cub was a girl, she sniffed my finger before licking it, I giggled "I hope that means you like me and not that I taste good." I stood back up and called over a worker "Yes?" she asked "I would like to purchase this animal." I said pointing to the cub, her eyes widened then looked at me like I was joking "She's 500 galleons." I nodded an okay "alright, I would also like a large cage with a bed inside for her, a large cat care book, and a leash and collar." She nodded silently as I went on, and went to go get my stuff, looking a bit miffed while she did, I shook my head smiling "She acts like she's never seen a teenager buy something expensive before." The cub mewled and I scratched her behind the ear "What should I name you? Angel or Sapphire would be obvious but I want something different for you." I looked around for the worker before opening the cage and picking the cub up and holding her close to me "What do you want to be called?" I asked her, not really caring that I wouldn't get an answer ~I like Jewel~ my eyes widened and looked around myself before settling on the cub "That was you wasn't it." At her nod and I snorted, of course I picked out the animal that can talk in my head, I smiled at her "Jewel it is then." I said and giggled at her mewl "Ok miss I have all your requested stuff." I turned to her and nodded, she seemed mildly irritated that I took the cub out without her permission.

"You ready to see your new home Jewel?" I asked the cub when I walked out of the pet shop, I was holding her to me with one arm while the other carried my bag, I had the larger stuff sent to my room ~Yes, is there any other animals?~ I nodded "I have a male owl named Storm, don't worry he's cool." People glanced at me weird but I ignored them, if they didn't want to come up and ask me instead of just staring then they didn't need to know. I sighed in relief when I finally made it to my room, shopping always sucks out my energy "This is my room Jewel, in a few weeks we'll be going to a boarding school called Hogwarts." I set her down and she sniffed around the room ~It's a school to learn magic, yes?~ At my nod she jumped onto my bed ~What will it be like?~ I shrugged my shoulder "Don't know, I've been home schooled since I was 11 and I decided to transfer to Hogwarts, I'm tired of the bullies here." She growled ~Bullies? Where are they? Perhaps they would like to meet my claws and teeth~ I smothered a giggled "I'm sorry Jewel but, at the moment your just plain adorable, maybe in a few months when your bigger you can threaten them." She pouted ~I'm big enough now~ I laughed and picked her up and laid down on my bed and put her on my chest "No your not." I pet her until she fell asleep then gently placed her on my blanket. I turned to my Potion book before smacking my bed again, quietly so not to wake up Jewel, I forgot Flitterbloom!


	2. Chapter 2

I turned the page of my book ~What are you reading?~ Jewel asked sitting next to me "A healing book, I have a gut feeling I'll need it at Hogwarts." 

CRACK!

I jumped slightly and looked up to see a older woman with  greying hair in a tight bun and a stern face, I heard snarling and looked to Jewel, to see her snarling and hissing at the Professor and her fur was puffed up to the max, I held in my giggles "Tempestas Snow, I am Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts." I smiled "Hi, oh this is Jewel my pet, and my owl Storm." I said pointing to each of them, she eyed Jewel cautiously, don't blame her, and said "Jewel will have to stay in the dorms or be on a leash outside of them, if she attacks a student when she is older she will have to stay in the dorm room." I nodded and turned to Jewel "Remember that Jewel." She huffed ~I will behave, but if you are attacked I will protect you~ I nodded and turned to Professor McGonagall "Okay, I'm ready." I stood up and put Jewel inside her cage and shrunk it a bit smaller so it could be carried and put Storm, he's inside his cage, on my trunk, I took my Healing book and placed it under my arm "Ready?" She asked and at my nod she aparated us to the train station.

 

I smiled brightly when I saw the Hogwarts Express "Your luggage and animals will be placed in that cart and you will board over there." Professor McGonagall said and I nodded "Thank you." She gave me a tight lipped smile before walking away "Sorry Storm Jewel, you'll have to ride in a different cart than me." Storm hooted as if saying it's alright but Jewel growled ~But I want to stay with you~ I smiled at her and scratched her behind her ear "Don't worry Jewel, once I'm done with the Welcoming Feast I'll go check on you two, don't freak out if you suddenly pop into a different room, I'll be sorted into a house so you and my stuff will be placed in my dorm room." She huffed but nodded.

I walked onto the train and quickly pressed myself to the side when 2 11-12 year old kids ran past me to say good-bye to their parents. I walked down the hall looking for an empty compartment, I found one in the rear of the train and stepped in, I laid down on one end and opened my Healing book, it'll be a long ride to Hogwarts. I looked up from my book when the compartment door opened, a tall messy black hair teen stood there, he had bright emerald eyes with round glasses and kinda baggy clothes on "Oh sorry, I-" I cut him off with a smile "Don't worry about it, you can sit here if you want." He smiled in thanks and sat across from me, I saw a lightning shaped scar on his forehead, he's Harry Potter, well damn "I'm Harry Potter." he said and I nodded "I'm Tempestas Snow but call me Tempest." He blushed lightly but nodded "Oh just a warning but, my friends are probably searching for me now, and they will want to join us." I shrugged and bookmarked my spot "If there not bullies or bitches I'm fine with it." He looked a bit nervous now, he seems nice I can't imagine him being friends with bullies "Are you a transfer student?" He asked suddenly and I nodded "Yeah, I was home schooled using Witchcraft of Seattle School home program." his emerald eyes widened "Really? That sounds cool." I smiled and nodded "It is, but I got tired of the bullies in my orphanage and decided to transfer here since it's a boarding school. What's Hogwarts like?" I asked, he seemed shocked when I said orphanage but answered me "It's great, there are a lot of nice people but there are bullies, the professors are nice enough, except for Snape." I raised an eyebrow "What does Snape teach?" He grimaced "Potions." I rolled my eyes "Potion isn't that bad, I think it's fun," He gave me a 'you-crazy?' look "Sure it can be gross but I think of it as making soup, weird and gross soup yes, is he a fair professor or does he have favorites?" He snorted "He has favorites, he's also Head of Slytherin, so he favors his snakes." I nodded and asked "Are the Slytherins mean?" He shrugged "Yes and no I suppose, like there are some that I just can't stand, and then there's some that I think I just don't understand them, like, they could be nicer if you knew them better." I nodded understandingly then the compartment door opened again

"THERE YOU ARE HARRY!"

My amethyst eyes widened and I leaned away from the tall red-headed girl, she looked pissed, Harry looked like he wanted to disappear, or have the seat swallow him, she stalked towards him, then suddenly snapped at me "And who are you? Why are you alone with Harry?" I fought the urge to smart ass her and replied "I was here first and he needed an compartment, he said his friends would be looking for him, you can join us if you want." She scowled at me, okay jealous girlfriend "Ginny calm down, this is Tempestas Snow, she's a transfer student, Tempest this is Ginny and Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger." I smiled and waved at them, Hermione smiled at me back and sat down next to me after I sat down normally, she has bushy brown hair and warm brown eyes "It's wonderful to meet you Tempest, what school did you go to before?" Oky at least one of Harry's friends like me, Ginny and Ron were glaring at me, they sat down on either side of Harry, like bodyguards, honestly they act like I'm going to kill Harry or something "Witchcraft School of Seattle but I was on a home school program." She truly looked fascinated "I didn't know they had that, what classes did you take?" I was about to answer when Ron butted in "Hermione come here." I raised an eyebrow and she stood up and leaned down while he whispered to her, why do I have the feeling he's talking about me? Hermione huffed "No Ron." She sat back down and Ron was starting to look red "Now where were we?" Hermione asked me, acting like Ron and Ginny weren't glaring at both of us, yeah I like Hermione.

Harry, Hermione, and I walked off the train together, they were laughing as I was telling them the story when I had accidently mixed up my Bundimun Pomade Potion with my Bulgeye Potion and the professor just so happened to tripped over a book, causing the potion to spill all over him, he was bug-eyed for a week. Ron and Ginny were behind us "If you keep glaring like that it's going to stick." I called to them and I heard 2 gasps "Why you-" Ginny was cut off by Harry "Come on guys, Tempest seems really nice, give her a chance." I heard grumbling and I was suddenly pushed away from Harry and Ginny to the spot, I was then pushed away from Hermione and Ron took the spot, I rolled my eyes and continued walking to some carriages, what did I do?

I admired the castle as we walked in, but was cut short when I saw Professor McGonagall call me over "see you later guy, Professor McGonagall is calling me over." we said good-bye and I walked over to her and a group of new coming first years "You will be sorted into your house with the first years." She explained and I nodded, I wonder how Jewel and Storm are holding up? It felt a bit embarrassing to be in a group of first years but I sucked it up and walked through the doors with them, the Great Hall was huge, the ceiling looked like the night sky and there was candles lining the walls, there were 4 tables in the room and I waved to Harry and Hermione, I felt the urge to flip Ginny and Ron off but I fought it off. I looked up at the table in from and saw all the Professors, in the middle was an old man that reminded me of a much older Santa Claus, he stood up and went onto a speech about greeting us and such then said "I'm sure most of you have noticed that there is an older student with the first years, she is a transfer student from Seattle, please treat her nicely." Yeah I've heard that from a lot of teachers but just because they said to treat them nicely doesn't mean they will. Professor McGonagall went on saying names and I kinda zoned out but snapped back into focus when my name was called, I repressed the urge to run away as everyone stared at me and walked up the steps and sat on the stool, the old hat was set on my head <I'm not that old> I raised an eyebrow and looked up at the hat, and now that hat can talk, first Jewel and now a hat <I have been talking for over 500 years, now let's see> I heard him murmuring as he went through my head <you are brave and bold, caring and loyal, smart and studious, and cunning and ambitious, I have not seen this mixture in over 300 years, and your house has not been in use since> I was about to ask what he meant when he yelled out my house

"HARMONY!"


	3. Chapter 3

The whole room went silent, while I sat here freaking out on the inside, Harmony!? What house is that!? <It's your house> the Hat said smartly and I thought up of some rather nasty words for him making him gasp, suddenly the whole room broke out in shouts and whispers, Professor Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands making everyone go silent "Please listen, the house of Harmony has not be in use in over 300 years, we will have to bring the table down and open the dorm room, miss Snow please pick a table to sit at for the time being." I nodded and Professor McGonagall took the Hat off in a shocked daze and I nearly ran to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Harry "What was that?" He whispered to me and I shrugged "Like hell if I knew." The Professors all started whispering, some glancing at me, especially a toad woman dressed in all pink, oh merlin where's a barf bag? "That's Professor Umbridge, she's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Hermione said to me holding in giggles, I didn't even now I said that out loud, oops? Everyone around me was either holding in laughs or just laughing away, the food finally appeared and I quickly got some before the pig that calls himself Ron took it all. After I finished my dessert Professor Dumbledore came to me "Miss Snow, please follow me." I nodded and said good-bye to my new friends before following the Headmaster.

I memorized every turn and hallway we went to just so I didn't get lost, we came to a woman with long dark blonde hair and brown eyes playing a flute "Helena Harmony, we have our first Harmony in 300 years." She stopped playing the flute and smiled brightly at me "Wonderful! Hello dear." I smiled at her back "Hi." She opened the door and we walked in "You can change the password, at the moment it's music, the girl's is on the right, please get settled in and here is your schedule and a map." I nodded and took them and he left. I ran up to the girl's dorm and opened the door ~Finally! Please let me out!~ I laughed and let Jewel and Storm out, Storm flew to the window seal while Jewel stretched out and complained ~You said you would be back as soon as you could, I bet you were taking your sweet time on purpose!~ I snorted and sat on the bed closest to me "Yes Jewel, I sure did." I replied making her growl at me.

I walked back down to the common room, I just took a shower and changed into a tank top, running shorts, and fluffy boot slippers, I raised an eyebrow when I heard Helena talking, I listened in and heard Harry and Hermione talking, while Ron was yelling, I rolled my eyes and opened the door "Yes?" I asked smirking and Ron suddenly blew up "You let us stay out here even though you knew we were here!?" I snorted before I could stop myself "No, I actually just got out of the shower," I opened the door further "Come in." They walked in and I closed the door, I watched them look at the White and Orange decor and sat down in a comfy dark brown chair near the fireplace "It's a lot like the Gryffindor common room but a bit nicer." Hermione noted and sat on the sofa across from me and Harry and Ron sat down with her "Really? I really like this common room, the bookshelf is huge." I said and she nodded in agreement, I guess we're both bookworms. I smiled when I saw Jewel run down the stairs and suddenly jump on Harry "WOW! What the?" I laughed when Harry yelled then blushed when he realized it was a lioness cub "Oh how cute," Hermione said and turned to me "A white lioness cub, where did you get her? I didn't know you could buy a lion." I smiled "I bought her in Seattle in Floxglove, It's like Diagon Alley but bigger." She nodded and I could see her noting that for later to ask me more about "How did you get that in school? Only owls, cats, and toads are allowed in school." Ron said glaring at me, I'm going to laugh if it does get stuck that way, Harry snorted "Ron don't you remember Scabbers?" Ron's ears turned red "Professor McGonagall said I could take her as long as she stays in the dorm or is on a leash when she's out." "What's her name?" Harry asked as he scratched behind her ear making her purr "Jewel, she wanted the name." All 3 of them looked at me shocked "She wanted the name?" At my nod Hermione continued "Can you hear her voice?" I nodded, maybe she knew how she could do it, I've looked through my books but only found limited info "She might be a familiar." Hermione said picking Jewel up and examining her "Are you a familiar Jewel?" I asked and she looked at me with what I think is a smirk ~I've been waiting for you to figure it out~ I huffed "Well you could have told me sooner." "Is she?" Harry asked curiously and I nodded "Yup." Hermione looked at me excitedly "This is amazing Tempest! If you both want to you could bond!" I smiled and nodded "Yeah, that would be awesome!" Jewel mewled and jumped off Hermione's lap and onto mine "Do you want to Jewel?" I asked and she nodded ~Yes!~ I giggled "She does." Hermione nodded "Alright now we just need to get everything we need for the ritual." I nodded and started checking things off in my head of what we needed

DING DONG!

I looked up at the clock, it read 8:30, curfew was 9:00 I turned to them "You guys better head back, I can't imagine what would happen to you guys if you were caught by Ms. Toad." Harry laughed while hermione shook her head smiling, they stood up and left, I raised an eyebrow when Ron cave me the stink eye before the door closed, what's his and Ginny's problem? What did I do? Are they upset I'm friends with Harry and Hermione? If so talk about possessive. I picked Jewel up "Come on, I was to finish my chapter on my Healing book before going to sleep." She yawned and snuggled closer to me ~Okay~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know their schedules so I just used a high school schedule, forgive me if it's wrong

You know when I said I watched carefully on which way Professor Dumbledore took me, well, I'm lost ~I thought you had a good memory?~ Jewel asked padding next to me, I decided to bring her for my first day, well she whined and complained until I said I would take her, I pouted "I do, I just have a crappy sense of direction." She huffed and I glared lightly at her "Why don't you be useful and sniff your way to the Great Hall?" She turned her head away from me and I snorted, I looked ahead and saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron "Harry! Hermione! Asshole!" They looked over at me, I had decided last night that if Ron wanted to be rude then I could be rude right back, I don't take shit from anyone, I just hope Harry and Hermione still want to be friends "Hey Tempest." Harry said "Who are you calling an asshole!?" Ron asked, his face was starting to resemble a tomato, I raised an eyebrow "You, treat others how you would want to be treated, treat me like crap and I'll treat you like crap." Hermione smiled brightly at me "I like the way you think Tempest, you should listen to her Ron." She finished looking at Ron who was turning even redder "Can I go with you guys to the Great Hall, I'm lost." Harry laughed while I pouted ~I like Harry and Hermione, there nice, Ron on the other hand I want to use his as a scratching post~ I smothered my laughter "What's so funny?" Ron asked and I shook my head smiling "Jewel just said something funny." He eyed me and we started our way to the Great Hall.

I was just finishing up eating when Hermione asked me "What class do you have first?" I looked at my schedule "Transfiguration, then Charms." She held out her hand and I placed my schedule in her hand, I watched her read it before her face lit up "You have the same schedule as us! You have Ancient Runes with me, and Care of Magical Creatures with Harry and Ron." I smiled brightly and took my schedule back "Great! So I can just follow you guys around." Ron glared at me and tried to say something but his mouth to busy being full of food for anyone to understand, Hermione sighed and said "Chew and swallow your food first Ronald!" My amethyst eyes widened when I saw affection flash through Hermione's eyes, she likes that asshole? Whatever floats her boat ~Could you drop that piece of bacon?~ I looked down at Jewel and smiled as I dropped down 2 pieces of bacon, even though I already fed her this morning, and then everyone in the entire room spotted Jewel, I think I'll have a permanent headache with how much yelling everyone was doing, honestly was having a lion cub that weird?

All 5 of us walked out of Charms class "Charms is my second favorite class." Harry said and I giggled "What is your favorite?" "Defense Against the Dark Arts." He stated and I nodded "In Seattle my favorites were Potions, Ancient Runes, and Healing." Hermione looked at me shocked "Healing? They don't have that here." I nodded "It's a special elective, only people with high grades in Potions and Herbology could do it, I believe it's only in Seattle and Beauxbatons." She nodded then Ron groaned "We have Potions." I shook my head "I'm guessing you don't like Potions." He nodded "We have it with Slythrin, I think Dumbledore is trying to cause fights." I looked over at him "Do you not like the Slythrins? They didn't seem bad yesterday, sure some almost screamed snobby but some looked okay." He suddenly snapped at me "There nothing but disgusting slimy snakes! There all Dark wizards! Death-eaters in training!" Jewel rolled her sapphire eyes ~This one's nuts, can't he feel their auras? Most of them were Grey not Dark~ I nodded to Jewel and saw Harry roll his emerald eyes "That's enough Ron, just because their parents are death-eaters doesn't mean they could become one." He looked at Harry shocked then yelled at me "It's your fault! Harry thought they were Dark but then you come in and he suddenly changes his mind!" I glared coldly at him, making him flinch lightly "I didn't do a thing asshole, now shut up before you really make a fool of yourself." Jewel growled at him and we walked into Potion class, maybe that's why Ron hates me, he's afraid I'll take Harry and Hermione from him, he's just gonna have to learn to share, although I don't know about Ginny, I think she's just a crazy girlfriend, or is she a crazy fan? I should ask Harry if they are together.

I decided to partner up with Neville, poor boy sucked at Potion but was a genius at Herbology, a tall black haired man came into the room, his black cloak billowing behind him, how does he do that? I want to do that, He had charcoal eyes and sneered at all of us, then glared at Jewel "No animals in this classroom." I looked down at Jewel then at him "She's my soon-to-be familiar Professor, if she proves to be in the way she can wait outside, if you wish." Jewel glared up at me ~In the way, glad you have so much faith in me~ He made a sigh full of misery before nodding "She will wait outside if she causes problems." I nodded and he went to the board "Today you will be making the Muffling Draught, begin!" I turned to Neville "You go get the ingredients, we can both prepare them and I'll do the potion part." He nodded and left to the supply closet, I hope he gets the right ingredients. I filled the cauldron with water and placed it on the fire, I grabbed all the knifes and tools and placed them neatly on the table, Neville came back and set the ingredients on the table, I checked them over quickly and smiled at him "all correct," He smiled back "Now you started cutting the Jewelweed, Mandrake Leafs, and the peppermint in the smallest pieces you can get." He nodded and started, I started crushing the Snake Fangs, and cut the Tubeworm and Venomous Tentacula Leafs, then I smashed the Wood Lice, I took care of the dirty jobs, if Neville accidently got himself with the Snake Fangs or Tentacula Leafs he would need an antidote and then Professor Snape would most likely fail us. I started putting the ingredients in, asking Neville to drop them in while I stirred, stirring and putting the ingredients in at the right moment is the most important things, I smiled at the pink color before turning to Neville "Gently poor in the Red Myrrhe, act like your watering a very sensitive plant." He nodded and gently sprinkled the Red Myrrhe in, I stirred 4 times and smiled brightly when the potion turned into a deep blood red, perfect, I turned to Neville "It's perfect." He looked shocked that he did well is Potions, I think Professor Snape and the others make him nervous. I scooped some into a phial and labeled our names and the Potion name before walking up and placing it on Professor Snape's desk next to Hermione's and Lavender Brown's, he eyed it suspiciously "It won't explode Professor, I was at the top of my class in Seattle, and I was home schooled." He nodded and I turned back around and walked to my desk to wait with Neville while the rest of the class finished their potion.

Everyone was done except Harry and Ron, I raised an eyebrow when I saw that they were actually in a quiet heated argument, it feels like their talking about me ~Why does Ron hate you?~ Asked Jewel and I shrugged and whispered "My only guess is that he's worried I'll take Harry and Hermione from him." She shook her head ~There arguing about you~ I knew it, my amethyst eyes widened when I saw their cauldron, it was shaking, not a good sign, I looked at Professor Snape to see he was eyeing the cauldron as well, only 8 minutes left until class was over, I don't think the cauldron will last that long. I left my desk and rushed to Harry and Ron's desk "Hey!" Ron yelled but I ignored him and used my ebony wand with a water phoenix feather inside and levitated the cauldron off the fire then put a lid on it, it stopped shaking and I sighed in relief, that is until Professor Snape came towards us with a sneer and a bat-like aura, kinda reminds me of batman "You two idiots," He spat out and I realized he was angry at Harry and Ron, I turned off the fire and set the cauldron down "If Snow hadn't been watching the cauldron would have blew up, you both need to pay attention, 10 points from Gryffindor, and 10 points to Harmony." I felt like smiling and doing the jig for house points, Hey I'm the only person getting points for Harmony! I'm bound to be last for House Cup every year but oh well. Ron glared at me hatefully, Harry looked down sheepish, the other Gryffindors looked shocked, the Slythrins looks varied, some looked angry, some looked shocked, and some looked, well, bored, except for 2 boys who were looking at me with interest, their looks were the exact opposite of each other, one was a pale blonde that looked almost white with grey eyes and pale skin, and the other was dark-skinned with black hair and dark brown eyes, maybe I should ask Hermione who they are, she knows everyone.

I ignored Ron all morning, I could tell he was getting madder and madder, if his face color was any way to go by, I just talked with Harry, Hermione, and Jewel, sometimes talking to other students if they talk to me. We just walked out of DADA and that horrid Ms. Toad was having us read books! Little kid books! We didn't learn anything! What the hell! Harry told me it usually isn't like that, I sure hope it gets better "I don't think you and Ms. Toad got off on a very good start." I stated as we made our way to the Great Hall for lunch, Jewel made a sound very similar to a snort ~no kidding, that thing is horridly ugly~ I snickered at Jewel's words, Harry shook his head "She's from the ministry." My eyed widened "What?" He nodded and went on telling me about what had happened to him last summer with the dementors, I could tell he was leaving some stuff out but I didn't pry, I hate it when people pry about my life. 

I rubbed my eyes tiredly as we walked out of History of Magic, well, I was stumbling, I think I dozed off "History of Magic is THE most boring class." Harry complained and I chuckled tiredly "I like reading from the books better, Binns made it so flipping boring." Hermione tsked at us "Just made sure you do your homework." I looked at her "Yes mother." Me and Harry said at the same time making us smile at each other and high fived, Ron's glare darkened further, oh yeah that reminds me "Hey Harry?" I asked and he looked at me "Are you and Ginny dating?" He sighed and shook his head "No, she likes me though." Ron scoffed "She loves you, and you guys would be great together." I looked at Ron like he was crazy "No offense, but your sister is a bit, fan-girl crazy." He was about to snap at me when Hermione linked arms with me "Come on Tempest, we have Ancient Runes and they have Divination." I looked at them with raised eyebrows "Divination? You guys have the sight?" At their shakes I snorted "In Seattle you can only take that class is you have the sight or have Seer blood in you, otherwise you can't learn, trust me I've tried." I let Hermione drag me to Ancient Runes, the day isn't even over yet and I wanted to crawl into my bed and sleep, damn going to a real school is tiring, when I was home schooled I could just take a nap.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione and I walked out of Ancient Runes and I looked at her "Um, hermione, I have a question." She looked at me, I sighed, I hope I wasn't being to forward or anything "Why do you like Ron? I mean, from what I've seem, he's pretty rude, is he better once you know him?" She sighed like she was expecting this question ~Well that was blunt~ I stuck my tongue out at Jewel "Honestly, I've had a bit of a crush on him since 2nd year," She chuckled when my eyes widened "And, at first he was kinda rude but once we become good friends he was nicer. I don't know what happened but ever since last year, when he abandoned Harry, he's been even worse than he ever was, I mean, Harry and I have been friends with him since 1st year, I guess we don't want to give up on him yet." I nodded understandingly "I understand, your hoping it won't last." She nodded and I linked arms with her smiling "Will you show me where my Care of Magical Creatures class is?" She smiled back and nodded "Outside."

We had made it outside when we spotted Harry and Ron "Harry! Ron/Asshole!" We called out together, she said Ron I said asshole, they looked at us and I ran over to them and waved good-bye to Hermione "Mind if I walk with you guys?" I asked "We mind." Ron said, I rolled my amethyst eyes at him and stuck my tongue out at him "Wasn't really asking you, bastard." He turned red and was about to yell when Jewel snarled, that shut him up, I turned to Harry smiling sunnily "What is Care of Magical Creatures like here? In Seattle I read books then was tested at the end of the week." He shrugged "It can get a little dangerous sometimes," He laughed at my excited grin "But no one has died, some have gotten hurt yes. Hagrid, the professor, can be a little careless sometimes." I nodded "I haven't really been in any danger since the professors are always there." I didn't even notice we had merged with the other students "Oh Harry has been in danger plenty of times since he's been here." Seamus said smirking at Harry, I looked at him curiously, he waved his hand "I'll tell you later, there to long to tell right now." I nodded and I looked us as a tall man came up to us, he was HUGE, with long black hair and beard but a warm smile ~I feel tiny~ Jewel said huddling closer to my legs "Alright class, today I'm going to show you a Bundimun." I immediately covered my nose, Harry, Seamus, and Dean looked at me curiously "Trust me, cover your nose, if you don't you'll regret it." Harry and Dean listened but Seamus rolled his eyes muttering about wimpy girls and walked up to a gross looking slim-like creature with yellow eyes, the entire class gagged as they covered there nose "Told ya." I said.

I held my stomach as I laughed when I saw Seamus rubbing his nose as if it burned, it does, I've smelt a Bundimun before, and it burns your nose "It's not funny." Seamus said glaring weakly at me, I snorted and another wave of laughter came over me, I realized Harry and Dean were laughing with me, even Jewel was snickering, and Ron had disappeared "But it IS funny!" Dean said "I heard you muttering about wimpy girls," He blushed "And you didn't listen to me, I've dealt with a Bundimun before, unlike here I read about the animal first and then deal with it." He pouted ~Serves him right, he should listen to you~ Jewel said and I giggled and bent down to pet her "What did she say?" Harry asked "She said you should have listened to me." I said looking at Seamus making him pout even more, Dean chuckled "Come on Tempest, let's hang out in the Gryffindor common room before dinner." I nodded in agreement "Sure." 

Once we walked into the common room Jewel ran to the fire and curled up in front of it "House cat." I said and she stuck her tongue out at me "Oh good your back." Hermione said smiling, I nodded then smirked "We learned about Bundimuns today." She wrinkled her nose in disgust and I chuckled "Yes, once I heard the name I covered my nose and told the others to do it also," Seamus groaned and rubbed his nose again "Harry and Dean listened to me but Seamus thought he would be big and tough and not be a wimpy girl, as he put it, he was wining about his nose afterwards." She laughed "Of course you would do that Seamus." He pouted again and mumbled about people laughing at him, Harry smiled and rolled his eyes "So what do we do now?" Seamus suddenly smirked at me "I challenge you to a game of wizarding chess." I raised an eyebrow "Wizarding chess?" He nodded "Him and Ron are the best players and often challenge each other." Harry explained and I nodded then smiled at Seamus "Challenge accepted." He made a 'yes' sound and nearly ran over to the table "Someone's excited." I said making Hermione, Harry, and Dean laughed and we walked over and I sat across from him "Ready?" He asked and I nodded.

I covered my mouth and held in my giggles as everyone in the common room watched Seamus do the happy dance, he had won "I've always been more of a checkers person." I told our group, our group being Hermione, Harry, Dean, and Seamus, although he was a bit busy at the moment to hear me "He's been going on for 5 minutes, is he ever going to stop?" Hermione asked, Harry and Dean shook their head, giggles escaping them, although they would deny them being giggles and say they were chuckles, watch "Are you two done giggling?" They immediately stopped and looked at me "We weren't giggling, we were chuckling." Told you "Bullshit." I said smirking at them, they blushed "We were not giggling!" They both said embarrassed as Hermione and I started giggling at me, and blushed even more when Seamus joined us "I, um, think it's time for dinner." Dean said and I looked at the clock and nodded "You both are saved, it is time for dinner." I looked at Jewel "Are you coming or do you want to head to the room yourself and eat when I get back?" She lifted her head sleepily at me ~I'm not done with my nap~ I rolled my amethyst eyes "Alright, she's staying for now" We got up and left for the Great Hall.

I made my way to the Harmony rooms, I have now remembered the way, yay! I turned a corner and ran into someone, nearly tripping but caught myself "Sorry." I said looking up and realized it was the 2 boys from Potions, the exact opposites, the blonde one smirked at me "It's alright, a lot of girls fall for me." I raised an eyebrow "Oh? Never would have guessed." His grey eyes widened slightly while the dark-skinned one snickered, I smirked "I'm Tempestas Snow, call me Tempest, and you are?" The dark-skinned one stepped forward smiling charmingly, and took my hand and kissed it "I'm Blaise Zabini." I was SO tempted to tell him I was dealing with a Bundimun today, even though I never touched it but still, I resisted, they could be friends and I don't want to scare them off, the blonde stepped forward and Blaise let go of my hand "I'm Draco Malfoy." I've heard of the Malfoy's but I'll hold judgement until I see how he acts, I smiled at them charmingly "Well it was wonderful to meet you boys but I have a white lioness familiar waiting for me in my room, see you later." I waved to them and continued my walked to my room, smirking mischievously when I saw light blushes on their faces, being friends with Slytherins might not be that bad.


	6. Chapter 6

I zoned out as I listened to Professor Binns, my amethyst eyes drooped and my head fell out of my hand, but I caught myself before my face hit my desk, Harry and Dean snickered at me, Hermione shook her head and looked back at the Professor, Seamus and Ron were snoozing on their desks, I wrinkled my nose when I saw drool, I looked at the Professor to make sure he wasn't looking before sticking my tongue out at Harry and Dean. I looked to the Hufflepuffs we were sharing the classroom with, most were trying there hardest to pay attention but some were failing miserably, I wonder what Draco and Blaize are doing right now? I've been at Hogwarts for 5 days now, it's Friday, and so far Harry, Dean, Seamus, Hermione, Neville, Draco, Blaise, and Luna are my friends, I met Luna in the library, we became fast friends. Dean and Seamus were a bit pissed that I made friends with Slytherin but Harry and Hermione were all for it, Neville and Luna didn't really care, well, Neville was fine as long as they didn't pick on him anymore, I've made sure of it.

DING DONG!

I nearly fist pumped when the bell went, signaling the end of History of Magic, then went off to my next class, thank Merlin it's Friday!  
I opened the door to the Harmony dorms and let my group in, they all walked in and I plopped on my favorite chair after closing the door "TGIF!" I yelled out and they all looked at me bugged eyed "Wha?" Seamus asked and I laughed "It means Thank God It's Friday." They all got an understanding look. Jewel ran down from the girl's room and jumped onto my lap ~Finally your home!~ I giggled "Yup." 2 days ago Jewel nearly to attack a student for trying to bully me, and Professor McGonagall put her on 3 day house arrest, she was not happy. I looked up when a large black owl flew to me carrying a letter, I raised and eyebrow and grabbed it "Who is that from? You boyfriend?" Seamus teased and I rolled my eyes "It's from a friend." Luna said looking dreamily at me, I smiled at her and opened the letter, it was from a friend, it was from Draco and Blaise "It's from my snake pals." I said and read the letter

Hey Tempest, how are you doing? You did great at Potions today! We were wondering if you would like to eat breakfast at the Slytherin table tomorrow? Everyone wants to meet you (some good some bad, come prepared) Please answer as soon as you can

I had read the letter allowed "Are you going to?" Dean asked nervously, he doesn't trust the Slytherins, which I don't blame him, they haven't done anything for him not to trust them, I nodded and grabbed a piece of paper and quill "Sure, don't worry guys, I became friends with you first." I wrote

Hey guys! I'm doing good, just hanging out with my Gyffindor group plus Luna and minus Neville, he's in the green-houses somewhere. I would love to eat breakfast with you guys, and I do know that some of your friends don't like me, a pig-faced girl kept glaring at me, Parkinson I believe? And also, why the hell did you owl me!? Are you guys that lazy that you won't walk up and ask? Guess that's what happens when your rich

I knew that would get a rise out of Draco and snickered as I tied it to Storm's leg and sent him off "That was an evil face you were doing." Harry said raising an eyebrow making me giggle "I just love getting a rise out of Draco, it's just to easy." All the males snickered "So Tempest did you do your Charms essay yet? I know none of these boys did." They all blushed ~I think she knows everything~ Jewel said from her place on Luna's laps purring up a storm, I smiled at my familiar, we had did the ritual 2 days ago which is probably why she attacked that student, Professor Dumbledore was there to watch over everything "Yes Hermione, I did, yesterday in fact." She smiled proudly at me "Good job." I nodded "Do you know what potion your going to write about on the 5 foot long essay Professor Snape gave us?" All the males groaned at the remembrance of that essay from, in their opinion, horrid teacher, I rolled my eyes and looked at Luna "What about you Luna? Do you have any essays or homework you have to do?" Us girls talked about school while the boys got sucked into a conversation about Quidditch, I think Jewel feel asleep on Luna's lap.

I got out of bed and put on black skinny jeans, an orange halter top, and black high top converses, I slid on a black choker necklace with a moon pendant on it, and silver heart drop earrings, I brushed my brown hair and let it fall naturally in waves then put on black eyeliner and lip gloss ~You look pretty~ Jewel complimented and I smiled at me "Thank you." I held up a black leash and collar, she ran from me "Brat." I muttered and chased her down.   
I had finally collared Jewel and walked out of the door, to see Draco and Blaise waiting for me "Um, hello?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, Draco looked at me "I am not lazy." I snorted, then full on laughed, I'm happy I decided on my converses then my ankle boots cause I would have fallen over I was laughing so hard "You to easy Draco!" I said finally calming down to see him blushing while Blaise smirked at him playfully "Come on, let's go to breakfast." Blaise said holding his arm out, I took it and we made our way to the Great Hall.

We walked in, and suddenly the entire place was silent as they stared at us, and I don't mean glancing no I mean full on stare, was it that weird for me to be walking with them? We walked to the Slytherin table and I glanced at my group, they seemed to be the only ones not staring at me, Ron looked more than pissed, I held in my snickers. I sat down and Blaise and Draco sat on each side of me "Tempest, this is Theodore Nott," I nodded to a brown haired boy with brown eyes and a book in his hands "Pansy Parkinson," I raised and eyebrow at the pig-faced girl, she glared harder "Daphne Greengrass," She smirked at me and I smirked back "And Astoria Greengrass, her younger sister." She smiled lightly at me, at least they liked me, I know for a fact Pansy doesn't like me and I don't know about Theodore, what where are those to buildings that call themselves people? Just as I was about to ask they say down and glared at me, welp, they don't me, just add them to the list of people I pissed off without even knowing them


End file.
